the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Fabian Prewett
Fabian Prewett (31 Mar 1945 - 10 Feb 1981) was an English pure-blood wizard, the son of Alfred and Mary Prewett, and the brother of both Gideon and Molly. Fabian was a member of the original Order of the Phoenix. He fought in the First Wizarding War and was murdered by five Death Eaters before war's end, along with his brother. Biography Early life (1940s) Fabian was born into the wizarding Prewett family, with his identical twin brother, Gideon, on 31 March, 1945. Their sister, Molly, was born three years later. His mother was Mary Ann Prewett (née Macmillan), and his father was Alfred Prewett. Hogwarts years (1950s) Fabian and Gideon received their Hogwarts letters in the summer of 1956. Before attending, Fabian purchased a wand made of dogwood and phoenix feather. On 1 September, 1956, he was sorted into Gryffindor House with his brother. Fabian also started played Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team when he made the team in his fourth year at school, along with his brother Gideon. First Wizarding War (1970s-1981) During the First Wizarding War, Gideon and his brother decided to join the ranks of the Order of the Phoenix to fight against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Their sister, at the time, did not appear to have been an official member, probably because she had young children to take care of. Molly had married Arthur Weasley in 1970, and eventually had seven children together. On 10 February, 1981, Gideon and Fabian were attacked by five Death Eaters, one of whom was Antonin Dolohov. They were described as having "fought like heroes" by fellow Order member Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, though both were ultimately killed. Following Voldemort's fall from power, Dolohov, and perhaps others involved in the Prewetts' "brutal" murders, were imprisoned in Azkaban for the crime. Post-mortem Fabian's sister, Molly, rarely mentions him and their brother Gideon, perhaps indicating that she took their loss hard, but when she does, she speaks fondly of them indicating her love for her brothers. Molly gave Fabian's gold watch to Harry Potter on his seventeenth birthday, as it was traditional to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age. Harry treasured and preserved it throughout the Second Wizarding War, keeping it and wearing it well into his thirties. She also stated that Fabian was not "terribly careful" with his possessions, especially his watch, which he dented. Unlike normal watches, it had stars as the clock's hands. Magical abilities and skills * Magical Mastery: Along with his brother Gideon, Fabian was a highly-respected member of the Order of the Phoenix, implying that he was proficient in many areas of magic. Alastor Moody noted that it took five Death Eaters, including the particularly sadistic Antonin Dolohov, to kill Fabian and his brother. Etymology Fabian is the English form of the Latin Fabianus, which was the name given to emancipated slaves in Rome. It is derived from Fabius, the name of a very influential Roman patrician family, whose members included many politicians and soldiers. The most notable of the Fabian family was Quintus Fabius Maximus Verrucosus, who was given the epithet Cunctator, "the Delayer", because of the unorthodox strategies he employed in the Second Punic War against Hannibal. He developed the Fabian strategy of warfare. Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:Order members Category:House of Prewett Category:English individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Individuals Sorted in 1956 Category:Corporal Patronus Category:Dogwood wands Category:Phoenix feather cores Category:Pure-bloods Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Individuals from Oxfordshire Category:1940s births Category:1980s deaths Category:First Wizarding War deaths Category:Twins Category:House of Macmillan descendants Category:Murdered Category:Original Order of the Phoenix Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin Category:Blue-eyed individuals